La tristesse de l'Ange et l'espérance de l'héroïne
by Miss Plume Acide
Summary: On ne savait pas si on devait faire un bal ou un recueillement. Certes, la guerre était finie, mais il y avait eu tant de morts. On errait plus qu'on ne vivait. On survivait. Une voix s'était élevée. Une voix brisée et vide comme tant d'autres. Une héroïne. Le bal serait donné en l'honneur des disparus. Pour eux. Ce serait un bal de recueillement.


_Bonjour, bonsoir!  
_

_Un OS écrit sur un coup de tête. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire dessus. Ce n'est pas une song-fic à proprement parler. Les phrases en italique viennent de la chanson "The a Team" de Ed Sheeran. Cette histoire ne colle pas du tout avec l'esprit des vacances, hein. Parce que là, je suis surexcitée! Demain, résultats du brevet, donc début des vacances! J'espère pour toutes (et tous) que ça s'est bien passé! _

_Tout à JK Rowling._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La tristesse de l'Ange et l'espérance de l'héroïne.

Les couples dansaient lentement au rythme de la musique. Ce n'était pas une valse, un tango ou autre, non, c'était juste une chanson, avec un rythme. L'ambiance était étrange. Une sorte de pulsation se ressentait dans l'air de la Grande Salle. Un lent rythme. Un profond battement, dans la pièce ombragée.

On ne savait pas si on devait faire un bal ou un recueillement. Certes, la guerre était finie, mais il y avait eu tant de morts. On se sentait tous vidés de notre énergie. On errait plus qu'on ne vivait. On survivait. Comme pendant la guerre, mais en moins nombreux. Alors, avec cette proposition de bal du Ministère, personne n'avait su comment réagir. Il fallait fêter la victoire, mais les morts ? Eux n'étaient pas là pour fêter cette victoire. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour être oubliés, ne serait-ce l'espace d'une soirée.

Une voix s'était élevée. Une voix brisée et vide comme tant d'autres. Une héroïne. Le bal serait donné en l'honneur des disparus. Pour eux. Ce serait un bal de recueillement.

Tous évoluaient dans le brouillard. Et cette pulsation. Elle était étrange. Elle avait quelque chose de triste, mais son côté battement de cœur nous poussait vers le haut. Parfaitement accordée avec notre moral.

Elle avait tout organisé. Elle, l'héroïne. Elle voulait vivre, elle l'avait dit à tous. Alors elle s'était occupée de tant de choses. Mais son regard était resté triste vide et brisé. Elle avait tant perdu. Comme tous ici. Mais elle... Elle était l'héroïne.

Elle n'aimait pas ce nom. Elle pensait que tous le méritait. Sans se rendre compte qu'elle seule pouvait l'avoir. Parce qu'elle restait debout, malgré la douleur.

Espérance et tristesse, disait la pulsation.

Elle dansait avec sa meilleure amie. Ginny. L'une dans les bras de l'autre, chacune se soutenait.

Ginny avait perdu Harry, son amant, et Ron, son frère, parmi d'autres.

Elle avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis et son amant.

Amant est un mot faible. Elle a perdu celui à qui elle appartenait. Son âme sœur.

J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, et ma famille.

Elle avait un sourire tristement heureux. La guerre était finie. Elle avait tout perdu. Surtout lui.

Lui avait tout dévasté en partant.

Elle n'était plus rien.

Elle n'avait plus qu'un corps pour marcher. Elle l'avait dit à tous.

Elle et Ginny tournaient doucement avec la pulsation. Elles ne pleuraient pas. Elles voulaient être fortes. Vivre pour eux.

Espérance et tristesse, disait la pulsation.

Elles écoutaient la pulsation.

La voix de la musique hurla un déchirant « I'll never let you down », et deux larmes coulèrent sur la joue de Ginny.

Elle voulait vivre, et ne pleura pas.

Elles tournèrent encore, jusqu'à ce que la pulsation ait raison de Ginny. Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de l'héroïne, qui tourna encore, en caressant les cheveux roux et en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Elle ne pleura pas elle voulait vivre.

Espérance et tristesse, disait la pulsation.

Elle emmena Ginny se coucher un peu plus tard.

La pulsation la prit de court quand elle revint, et des larmes apparurent dans ses yeux et pas sur ses joues.

Elle voulait vivre, alors elle ne pleura pas.

Elle était seule maintenant. Un instant, elle le chercha des yeux, comme elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire. Mais il n'était plus là.

Elle avait dit que tous resteraient pour toujours avec nous, ici, avait-elle murmuré en désignant son cœur. Mais je savais qu'elle mentait en cet instant, pour elle. Son cœur d'héroïne lui avait appartenu, et maintenant qu'il était parti, son cœur aussi.

Le mien était déchiré. Je survivrais. Pas elle.

Comment vit-on, après avoir perdu son âme sœur ? Personne ne peut le dire. Personne ne l'a jamais perdue.

Une héroïne accomplit de grandes choses. Elle avait le droit de se reposer. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle voulait rester. Pour lui.

Mais lui était parti, avais-je envie de lui crier. Regarde-moi. Ça se voit, non ? Moi aussi, il me manque. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre avec cette souffrance.

Elle s'enveloppa dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Elle se laissa porter par la pulsation, seule au milieu des autres, comme elle le sera toujours. Elle ne pourra pas vivre avec ça.

Elle avait tant fait pour lui, et lui pour elle. Il en était mort pour elle.

Mort, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Il avait été égoïste, et il l'était même mort. Il aurait pu partir avec elle.

Elle dansait seule avec la pulsation.

Espérance et tristesse, chuchotait la pulsation.

Je pris ses mains et la fis tourner comme les autres. Son regard était brisé.

-Blaise ?

Je hochai la tête, et posai la sienne contre ma poitrine.

Je savais qu'elle souriait videment.

On tourne.

La pulsation était vivante.

-Il te manque ?

Je hochai encore la tête.

Sa voix était faible et vide.

-Je le vois en permanence. Je le sens derrière moi. J'entends son rire... Il est là...

Je la serrai un peu plus. Je n'aurais pas dû la prendre. Elle risque de se laisser tomber...

Cette pulsation était malfaisante.

Le rythme de la musique changea imperceptiblement.

On tournait doucement.

-C'était sa chemise, que tu portes.

Je hochai de nouveau la tête. Elle se colla un peu plus à moi en fermant les yeux.

-Elle sent comme lui...

Une héroïne ne pleure pas.

Elle voulait vivre, elle ne pleura pas.

Espérance et tristesse, disait la pulsation.

Je sentais son cœur. Il était lent. Comme le rythme. Elle fit dodeliner sa tête.

Je voulais pleurer. Il n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus personne.

Elle avait été la seule à avoir le courage de parler. Elle, qui aurait mérité un repos. Elle s'était levée, et avait parlé.

Héroïne.

Il m'avait dit qu'elle était un ange. L'Ange.

L'Ange héroïque. L'héroïne angélique.

Il m'avait tout dit. Je lui avais tout dit. Il n'avait parlé que d'elle, parce qu'elle était la seule chose qui comptait. L'Ange.

-J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson. Je trouve qu'elle convient bien à l'instant.

Elle se tut de nouveau, mais je n'avais rien à dire. Elle devait parler. Elle devait se reposer.

-Elle est triste. Mais ce qui est triste est beau. Parfois, la souffrance peut être magnifique. Tu sais que je souffre tellement je l'aime ?

Il est parti. Parti !

Plus de présent, du passé.

Son cœur était si lent... Comme s'il dormait. Quel mécanisme animait l'Ange ?

Elle ne pleura pas, car elle voulait vivre.

-Je ne vis plus que pour lui.

Il est parti.

Elle ne pleurait pas car elle voulait vivre pour lui.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

Une héroïne n'est pas invincible. Elle reste debout et endure. Mais casse à un moment donné.

Un ange est immortel. L'Ange est à lui.

Il était parti.

L'Ange a perdu ses ailes. Comme elle l'a perdu, lui.

Espérance et tristesse, disait la pulsation.

Le rythme de la chanson changea encore.

C'était lent, très lent. Comme le cœur de l'Ange. De l'héroïne.

Elle se mit à pleurer.

Elle pleura, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre pour lui, sans lui. Elle pleura.

-Je n'en peux plus.

Elle avait murmuré.

Je continuai à nous faire lentement tourner.

Les larmes trempaient sa chemise. Elles étaient pour lui.

Une héroïne marche.

Un ange vole.

L'héroïne avait succombé.

L'Ange restait.

-Il t'aimait tellement. Tu étais son Ange.

Elle leva ses yeux noyés sur moi. Ils n'étaient plus brisés, ils étaient perdus.

Où étaient les ailes de cet ange ? Ces ailes qui lui permettent de rester en vol, d'avancer, de tenir ?

Brisées, déchirées, cassées... Elles pendaient, inutiles, dans son dos.

Elles attendaient un nouveau vol.

L'Ange devait prendre son envol. Son dernier.

_The angel will die... Covered in white…_

Espérance et tristesse, hurlait la pulsation.

Elle étouffait.

-Il me parlait toujours de toi. De la future lady Malefoy.

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

-Il t'aimait tellement qu'il en avait mal.

Elle fondit.

-J'ai mal...

C'était un gémissement. Plein de douleur.

Espérance et tristesse, criait la pulsation.

-L'Ange doit prendre son envol.

Elle me regarda, souffrante.

Je hochai la tête, et pris son bras.

Le pont était une ligne blanche sur le noir de la nuit. Je m'arrêtai au début, et la laissai continuer seule. Sa robe blanche brillait presque dans la nuit.

Elle alla jusqu'au milieu du pont.

Inspira avec ce qu'il restait de l'héroïne, sourit pour lui à la lune.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

Elle se laissa tomber, sa robe blanche dans le noir comme des ailes.

L'ange prit son envol.

_The angel just flies_

Elle volait.

Espérance et tristesse, souffla la pulsation.

L'héroïne manquait à la pulsation. A tous.

L'ange venait de retrouver ses ailes.

_The angel to die._

* * *

_Voilà! Vous avez aimé? J'espère avoir suscité une émotion quelconque chez vous.  
_

_Bonnes vacances!_

_MPA_


End file.
